Hitam, Putih, dan Kelabu
by Muscat-Dunghill
Summary: Kehidupan, dalam kacamata seorang Wilbur Robinson, adalah hal yang sederhana dan praktis.


**Disclaimer: **Meet the Robinsons (c) Disney.

**Jumlah kata: **1034

**Sinopsis: **Kehidupan dalam kacamata seorang Wilbur Robinson adalah hal yang sederhana dan praktis.

**Catatan: **...fanfic Disney, bo.

**---**

**Hitam, Putih, dan Kelabu**

**---**

Terlahir di tengah keluarga yang terdiri dari sekelompok manusia cerdas menjurus eksentrik, bukan berarti Wilbur otomatis menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Kadang ia merasa seperti sebuah batang krayon warna hitam yang secara tidak sengaja terselip di antara batang-batang warna cerah peletup mata lainnya. Ia mudah saja menarik kesimpulan itu..

Mulai merunut dari ketidaksukaannya pada sains... Hm. Mungkin bukan _tidak suka_. Apa yang ia kerjakan di sekolah baik-baik saja. Pada orang tuanya, para guru berkomentar bahwa dia murid yang cukup baik (atau sedang-sedang saja, batin Wilbur). Ia menyelami sains, sebatas apa yang kurikulum tuntut darinya. Dan tidak sedikit pun ada indikasi kemaniakan terhadap bidang itu. Oh, tidak, terima kasih banyak. Pada usia lima tahun, Wilbur tidak memiliki obsesi akan kuantum, difraksi, boolean, refraksi, atau apa-itu-sebut-saja-lainnya, tidak seperti Tallulah maupun Lazlo--yang akhirnya menciptakan koleksi tropi dan penghargaan di ruang keluarga atas prestasi mereka. Terlepas dari perang roket barbar yang mereka lakukan setiap hari, tentu saja.

Nama Wilbur juga terselip di antara tropi-tropi itu. Dalam sebuah plakat. Sebuah penghargaan atas partisipasinya dalam festival patung plaster dan gips yang diadakan dewan kota. Carl selalu mewanti-wanti Lefty agar menempatkan plakat itu di tempat yang paling mudah ditangkap oleh mata dan menekankan bahwa pembersihan harus selalu dimulai dari sana; tak lain karena model yang Wilbur gunakan dalam proyeknya adalah robot kacak tersebut.

Keluarganya tidak pernah menyinggung penyimpangan Wilbur. Karena mereka adalah Robinson, dan Robinson tidak perlu membahas hal-hal seperti itu. Selama Wilbur tidak duduk termangu meratapi masa lalu, dan tetap menatap lurus ke depan, mereka semua senang.

Wilbur tumbuh menjadi anak yang biasa-biasa saja.

_Agak_ bukan Robinson.

Tapi, siapa peduli?

---

Ayahnya tidak pernah—setidaknya, hingga Wilbur merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ketujuhbelas ini—mendaftarkan hak paten atas Mesin Waktu. Tidak ada demo. Tidak ada publikasi. Padahal seingat Wilbur mesin itu merupakan pencapaian Cornelius yang paling absolut. Dia belum sempat menanyakan 'mengapa', karena itu hanyalah hal kecil, renik yang tertinggal dalam hiruk pikuk rumah tangga Robinson.

Malam itu, ketika keramaian pesta telah lalu, Cornelius menyelipkan dirinya ke dalam kamar Wilbur dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado dan pita yang sangat tidak kontras baik corak, pola, maupun warnanya. Inilah yang namanya otak kiri dan otak kanan tidak seimbang. Wilbur prihatin dengan selera ayahnya atas padu padan warna. _Yah, _dia bisa kembali ke masa lalu kapan saja, dan menanamkan sedikit _sense _pada Lewis. Tapi itu urusan nanti.

Karena Wilbur baru saja mendapatkan prototipe mini Mesin Waktu yang paling terbaru.

Yang dengan segera membuatnya teringat akan satu pertanyaan.

Cornelius hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Wilbur.

Jawabannya mengambang tak berdasar.

Ketika Wilbur kembali sendirian di kamar, ia membuka lemari barang untuk menyimpan kadonya yang paling akhir. Satu segmen dari lemari itu telah dikhususkannya untuk prototipe pemberian Cornelius. Dan baru kali ini ia menyadari betapa tinggi tumpukan di dalam sana.

Puluhan.

Semua miliknya.

Wilbur memutuskan bahwa pertanyaan tadi akan menjadi agendanya untuk hari-hari ke depan.

Ia merasa dirinya agak sedikit istimewa, malam itu. Entah mengapa.

---

Bagaimanapun, Wilbur adalah putera dari Bapak Masa Depan. Menjadi terkenal adalah sebuah obligasi yang datang tak diundang. Itu, adalah nasib. _Well, _setidaknya sejauh ini keluarga Robinson berhasil menciptakan arena permainan yang aman dengan memastikan kalau yang menjadi selebritis dari seorang Wilbur hanya nama dan status, bukan wajah.

Ia terkejut pada betapa banyak berita tentangnya (dan _fanclub_) ketika ia memasukkan namanya sendiri pada _search engine (_sungguh, hari itu ia sedang iseng, dan salahkan Carl karena ia yang pertama mengusulkan)Dan ia lebih jantungan lagi ketika membaca isinya, terutama testimoni-testimoni dari penggemar wanita dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Oh. Wilbur tidak akan mengatakan apa saja yang tertulis di sana. Setiap mengingat, wajahnya berubah menjadi ungu.

Kesudahannya, Wilbur hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Seandainya dia memang begitu 'keren' seperti yang ada dalam imajinasi para penggemarnya (dan begitu manja, tidak tahu bagaimana cara memasukkan bajunya sendiri ke dalam mesin cuci, tipikal-bocah-sosialis-kelas-atas seperti yang tertulis di artikel-artikel gosip tadi), mungkin ia tidak akan kesulitan mengajak satu gadis _itu _ke pesta prom bulan depan.

Seandainya...

---

Kadang Wilbur menemukan dirinya berada dalam situasi yang absurd: di sinilah dia, di observatorium yang penuh dengan barang-barang 'antik', menceritakan kesehariannya pada Lewis dengan lepas; dan juga sebaliknya. Mereka tertawa, melemparkan potongan kabel atau kertas sampah (kunci inggris sama sekali bukan pilihan yang baik—mereka pernah coba), saling menyikut, dan meledek. Gerakan-gerakan alami yang hanya bisa tercipta antara dua sahabat yang telah memahami satu sama lain.

Di satu sisi mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Bocah pirang berkacamata di sampingnya ini, dan yang sedang pusing karena baru saja memasuki masa pacu tumbuh yang memang agak sedikit telat ini, adalah ayahnya. Yah. Mungkin suatu hari nanti di masa depan. Wilbur tidak mampu membayangkan seorang Cornelius mengeluhkan jerawat merah yang menyita tiga perempat bagian dari ujung hidungnya. Tidak. Seorang Cornelius mengeluh tentang hilangnya satu-dua komponen transistor dan tabung dioda dari atas meja laboratorium, itu baru cocok.

Dan karena poin yang satu itulah, kata 'absurd' melakukan lintas ulang di dalam kepala Wilbur, lagi dan lagi.

Kadang, kata itu tergumam secara vokal, dan Lewis hanya akan mengangkat bahu dengan maklum, karena sebenarnya yang merasa sedang tenggelam dalam dimensi absurditas bukan hanya satu orang.

Karena, ayah mana di dunia ini yang diajari tentang pubertas oleh anaknya sendiri?

---

Begitulah sedikit potongan kehidupan seorang Wilbur Robinson. Hanya seorang anak laki-laki biasa dalam lingkungan yang tidak biasa. Pencapaian terbesar dalam hidupnya, mungkin, adalah membiarkan garasi rumah terbuka pada suatu malam, menjebloskannya dalam suatu insiden kontinuum waktu yang nyaris mengancam eksistensinya sendiri.

Kadang ia sendiri ragu apakah itu adalah pencapaian atau malah kecerobohan terbesar.

Jika saja ia tahu betapa besar makna 'kecerobohan' itu bagi kehidupan dua orang manusia, walau mereka berada dalam dunia paralel yang lain. Wilbur patut berbangga, sebagaimana seorang pemenang nobel perdamaian berhasil meredamkan kerusuhan antarsuku di pedalaman Afrika.

Mungkin suatu hari ia akan tahu. Untuk sekarang, Wilbur puas hanya dengan mendapatkan prototipe Mesin Waktu yang dikhususkan Cornelius untuknya dan bergembira ria dari era ke era lainnya dengan Lewis. Sesekali ia berpikir untuk menjadi pemain dalam liga _chargeball_. Sesekali lainnya, ia ingin menekuni ilmu kronodimensi dan menjadi Kapten Pasukan Waktu, impiannya yang timbul-tenggelam sejak insiden beberapa tahun silam. Sesekali, ia juga ingin melacak keberadaan Michael Yagoobian untuk melihat telah menjadi apa ia sekarang.

Kehidupan, bagi Wilbur Robinson, adalah hal yang sederhana dan praktis. Dengan sedikit sentuhan kehebohan sesekali.

-00-


End file.
